Merry Christmas
by NeriHyuga
Summary: Pit plays Santa for the angelfolk and Pittoo joins him in the "fun", more or less. With his own way of celebrating christmas in mind.


**This fic contains Mature content, you can skip it at the #MA#**

 **Merry Christmas**

„Pit? How long do you need?" the bright, female voice sounded up in his head when Pit looked at the clothes right before him. "I'm almost finished Lady Palutena!", he answered her with a grin on his face. He couldn't stop smiling, because they finally managed to finish all preparations. Now he could enjoy the feast!

It was one day before Christmas and they would celebrate it till late in the night. Pit only needed to get into his clothes and follow the plan Lady Palutena set up for them. So that the little angels could enjoy them as their Santa.

He continued looking at the clothes and grabbed the white top to look at it. It wasn't like his normal top, but at least it had a similar design. He could easily wear it even with his wings. The top had a soft white fabric and was lined with red at the edges and a thick, soft fur at the top and bottom. What really stood out was the fact that you could open it at the front. It could be closed by 3 red winged buttons.

The shorts fitted the top, they were white with the same red fur at the legs and the same red winged button in front, but at least it had a zipper. There were some accessories too, like white clothes that could fit over the elbow with plastic holly's on each side. They came together with white gloves, both of these had this soft, red fur too.

His legs would be kept warm by high, two colored socks striped in red and white and his feet would stick in white small socks with little golden bells on the tip and two red wings. Over all this he would wear red sandals. Skyworld wasn't cold, it never was, not even in winter. But Lady Palutena tried to imitate the cold winter breeze and even let it snow. But she wouldn't let it get too cold, otherwise the angels would freeze because they weren't used to it.

But Pit wouldn't just visit the angels and enjoy the feast, he was supposed to go down to earth to give the humans a great Christmas in the name of the goddess, he was her Santa after all. Most of the humans didn't believe in Christmas itself, but they celebrated it as a feast for family, friends and love.

"Pit, are you finished?", Lady Palutena asked him again and pulled him out of his thoughts with this. "Uhm, Soon!", he shouted quick as answer, then he placed the top back and started undressing his tunic. He removed the buckle, belt, scarf and cloth till he was in nothing more than his dark blue top and shorts. He even removed the golden bangles around his leg and his arm, the same with the gauntlets and the shoes.

"Oh... Lady Palutena, I, uhm, are changing the clothes now. Can you look away?", Pit could feel his cheeks burning up, normally his goddess always looked away when he needed some private time, but now she was just as exited and cheerful as he was.

"I'm not looking Pit! I wouldn't need to ask you if you are ready if I would", she answered with a chuckle and Pit rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Uhm, right. Okay! I will be ready soon!", he returned and removed his top and shorts till he was in his birthday suite.

He grabbed the white Christmas shorts and opened the zipper and winged button, then he pulled it up his hips. It felt really smooth on his skin and he could feel the soft fur already warming his legs. Then he took the top and pulled it over his wings, just to close the buttons at the front. He looked back at the soft, white feathers, spread the wings and flapped a little, before he folded them again.

Pit sat down on the bed, it had Christmas sheets too, in red and green. He grabbed the socks and pulled them up his legs, while he payed attention to the little strap at the end, he placed it around his feet. After that he covered his feet with the white socks and the red sandals.

At last, he donned the soft gauntlets and gloves, then he stood up from the bed.

"Oh!", he made a surprised sound when he saw that there were still clothes left, the must have laid under the pile. "What's the matter Pit?", his goddess asked after hearing his small cry.

"There are still some things left. Even a cap... but wouldn't I need to remove the laurel wreath because of it? How am I supposed to talk with you then?", he asked his goddess and looked up at the golden laurel wreath on his head.

"Don't worry Pit! The cap is equipped with the same magic~ So don't think about something dirty.", the goddess whistled and Pit pouted his cheeks.

"It didn't even work the first time you tried this joke!", he shouted peeved when he heard that old joke.

"Of course not~", she countered his words cheekily. Pit stopped talking with her and removed the laurel wreath from his head, at least she was silent now for some seconds~ But Pit could never be sulky with her for a longer time, and so he instantly grabbed the white cap and placed it on his head. It had the same red wings and red fur at the front, but a red bobble at the tip. He placed it a little awry so that it wouldn't cause a problem with his untamable hair.

At last, this time for real, he took the small, white poncho and placed it around his shoulders. They were the only part left without any warm protection, if you forget the naked places on his arms. The poncho had the same red fur and it felt nice on his skin, just like the other clothes.

"I'm ready!", Pit whistled happily, then he turned around himself and looked down to see how the things looked at him.

"Took you long enough...", a grumpy voice came from the door and the white angel turned around in surprise.

"Pittoo!" he beamed while looking at the growling angel standing in the door frame. He didn't wear any Christmas clothes, but Pit didn't mind much. He would have been more surprised if he had worn any. Pit was way more happy that Pittoo really came after his invitation! He hadn't really expect the black angel.

"I'm happy you really came!", he beamed at him, then he couldn't stop himself and rushed over to Dark Pit and greeted him with a turbulent hug. Pittoo's eyes grew wide for a short moment, before he pushed Pit away. "Stop that!", he snapped at him, but Pit didn't take it serious, and he only grinned cheerfully at his brother.

"You wouldn't shut up for months, if I wouldn't be here", Dark Pit growled at him, but caught himself peering at Pit with a little curiosity. His red eyes observed his clothes, but he didn't show if he liked what he saw or not.

"Come on, say something! I think it looks amazing!" Pit spread his arms and spun around, so that Dark Pit could see him from all sides. But the dark angel only rolled his eyes, then he suddenly grabbed Pits arm and dragged the other with him.

"He! Where are you going?", Pit shouted surprised and stumbled after his copy. He hadn't any other choice...

"You are late and I want to get this over with! So hurry and come!", Dark Pit growled at him and continued dragging Pit with him. They ran through corridors filled with Christmas decoration, so you could hardly see the white marble under it. Big, golden and red festoons hung from one pillar to the other and you could see mistletoe's everywhere, especially under the archways. Beside the white marble benches stood little fir- olive- and holly trees, decorated with lights, Christmas balls and bells.

But the feast wouldn't take place in the temple, even when Lady Palutena decorated the whole place and even the big statue of herself on top of the temple. It was decorated with festoons, chains of bells, lights and stars. But the feast took place at the big Colosseum on a different isle.

Pit rushed after his brother, who didn't even gave him the time to let go of his hand, but to be true, Pit didn't want too in the first place. On the contrary, he even caught himself pressing Dark Pits hand a little harder. The dark angel shot him a short, undefinable glance over his shoulders. Then they finally reached their destination.

"Everything is ready you two. You only need to climb up~", Palutena cheered in their heads and Pit saw what she meant."Woaaah! So cool!", he screamed in bliss and his blue orbs began to shine and finally Dark Pit stopped too.

Right before them stood a big, white-red carriage, filled with a big bag full with presents in every possible size and form. Pinefestoons decorated with bells, balls and stars, hung around the whole carriage and at the doors hung mistletoe. But what caught his attention where the big, beautiful animals harnessed right before the carriage. Reindeer! Big, winged reindeer!

The wings reached from their shoulders till their hips, and they were huuuge. The animals had normal brown colors with white markings and speckles. Nine deer stood behind each other in 2 pairs, only one was different from the rest, the one at the top. It was completely white, even its wings. The antlers of all deer were decorated with white, net-like threads and little pearls clinging to them. Their harness was in the same red and white colors like the carriage and had little, golden bells added to them.

Pit couldn't hold back any longer, he let go of Dark Pits hand and run over to one of the reindeer. "Sooo cuute!", he beamed and wrapped his arms around its neck, but the big animal remained calm.

"Slowly Pit. You don't want to scare them, they need to take you to the Colosseum and to the earth", Lady Palutena warned him, but her voice gave away how happy she was too.

"Of course!", Pit answered cheerful and released the reindeer from his hug but continued to look at it with bright, shining eyes. The animal flapped its big wings and Pit could feel the wind tugging at him, and he instinctive began to flap his own, smaller wings too. But he didn't take off from the ground, he couldn't without Lady Palutena's help.

Slowly it got darker and when Pit finally managed to pull himself from the animals the fairy lights went on. "Huh?", Pit made a surprised sound and looked at the golden and colorful light, shining at him, lighting the carriage and the whole temple.

"Beautiful...", he muttered with a bright grin on his lips. He looked at Dark Pit, who only crossed its arms and looked at the light skeptically, as if it was an enemy he needed to judge~ This made Pit laugh, and he earned a toxic look from the black angel.

"They will not eat you up!", he joked around and walked over to his brother.

"Shut up!", he snapped at him and flashed his eyes at him, so that Pit decided to stop some steps before him, it was better like that, but he still needed to smirk. When he went over to him now, he would definitely get a beating~

"Alright, alright! But come on, you wanted to get it over with", Pit only shrugged his shoulders, then he hold his hand out to Pittoo. The black angel only growled as answer, but then he took Pit's hand and suddenly, pulled the other into his arms.

"Woah!", he didn't except that and so Pit stumbled into Pittoo's arms, but the dark angel only placed one hand at his neck and roughly pulled him closer, just to crash his lips hard with Pit's.

The eyes of the lighter angel widened in surprise, and he gasped into the kiss. The other took advantage of this and stuck his tongue into his mouth. Pit shrieked when he felt the wet stranger in his mouth and tried to wiggle out of Dark Pits grip. But the black angel didn't let him go an only moaned at the sweet taste he received. So forbidden and pure~

Pit gasped for breath and felt his legs slowly giving in. In search for help he grabbed Dark Pit's shoulders and forgot that he wanted to get away from the other. The feeling was just too much and it made his belly tingle like crazy.

He couldn't manage to get a clear thought with Dark Pit's tongue in his mouth.

Till it suddenly disappeared and their lips parted again. Pit gasped and looked at Pittoo with big, blue eyes. The other only grinned and his deep ruby eyes bore into the blue orbs.

"Now I will be able to get this over with~", he only answered in a deep, vibrating voice and Pit could feel a shiver running down his spine. He smacked his lips a little and licked over them. Pit could feel his cheeks burning up, that caused Pittoo to deepen his grin, before he turned around and climbed onto the carriage.

This time, for a change, it was Pit who couldn't find the words to say something, and he pressed his lips together, before he let his air out in a long sigh. What was that for!?

"Uhm, can we start? When you are finished, I mean", the voice in his head jerked Pit out of his thoughts. Oh no! His cheeks grew redder, and he was sure they competed with the fairy lights now.

"Lady Palutena!", Pit squeaked in a high-pitched voice. He definitely didn't want her to see that!

Even if she was a little timid the moment before, Palutena needed to chuckle at Pit's reaction, he was just too cute, and she definitely rose him too pure and innocent ~

He was old enough now, not a little kid anymore like in the past, and she wouldn't mess around in his private matters, especially his love life. But it seemed like Pit could use a little assistance in this topic. But not now, they needed to go now, there was almost no time left and it definitely wouldn't be good for that little Christmas angel to be too late.

"It's alright Pit. Come onto the carriage, we need to go, otherwise you will be to late", she encouraged her little angel, who wasn't little anymore. Dark Pit and Pit already reached the appearance of 22 year old, healthy and beautiful mans. What meant they were much older in reality. But it didn't change a thing with Pits purity.

Poor little Pittoo~

"Y...Yes", Pit squeaked with a faint voice and climbed into the carriage, right beside Dark Pit. There wasn't much space, so he needed to sit right beside the darker angel. The other leaned against the armrest and looked at him impatiently. It seemed like he wasn't too happy about the fact that Palutena meddled with their affairs. But he put up with it, as long as she didn't forbid him in doing such things.

Because he definitely wouldn't stop~

But now after Pit entered the carriage he took the reins from the reindeer, clicked with his tongue and whipped the reins into the air so that they made a loud sound. The animals followed his order and began to pull the carriage. They started to trot and when they got enough speed they moved into a slow canter and spread their wings. Then they flapped their big wings strongly and started to get off the ground, pulling the carriage after them.

Pit watched with admiration how Dark Pit managed to control the reindeer and the whole carriage with it. He didn't know he was able to do such a thing!

They could both fly the lightning carriage but that was different. Phos and Lux were intelligent creatures that managed to fly the carriage on their own, and they only needed to give direction. But this was a really big, and slow carriage with nine deer!

The start was a little rough and the carriage began to shake from one side to the other, but as soon as the reindeer speed up the carriage stopped shaking and was pulled through the air. Dark Pit managed to hold the right speed and flew the carriage safe and sound in the direction of the Colosseum.

 **OoOoO**

The two angels made it just in time to the beginning of the feast. The Colosseum was right before them, on its small, flying isle. Everything was lit up with fairy lights and a big, glistering star decorated the highest place of the Colosseum.

In the middle of the arena was a big Christmas tree, bedecked with Christmas ornaments, and he shined just as bright as all the other things. A big tribune was placed behind the tree, everything was filled with angels, the places before the tribune and even the round tribune of the Colosseum. Centurion flew through the air and made sure that nobody would disturb the feast, even after the war was over there were still small fry lingering around. But most of the centurion were on the ground and couldn't help but enjoying the feast too. They knew nobody would make an attack with Lady Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit around, this would have been a suicide.

But not just the Icarus army was here, but the whole angel folk, from every age and even family's with their own children as rare as this sight was here in Skyworld. It was really uncommon for angels to get children, they had a really low reproduction rate and most of the angels here were made with Lady Palutena's help and light, pure souls. Pit was one of those made out of a pure children soul. These angels aged really slow, just like him.

Most of the little angels had found their place right before the tribune and waited eagerly for their Santa to show up. Their little wings flapped like crazy, showing their excitement.

Of course Pit could hardly see that from so high above, but he had a good imagination. But when the big carriage with the reindeer appeared on the sky they could hear the angels deafening cheers. Everyone had fun, was exited and cheerful. Dark Pit lead the reindeer skillfully around the Colosseum before he got down in a spiral. The deer needed to get slower, as lower they came and flapped with their big wings to slow down the carriage too, then the big, white reindeer landed and fell into a canter till all the other deer landed together with the carriage. Then Pittoo stopped the whole vehicle.

"Merry Christmas!", Pit shouted to the angels and earned cheers and greetings too. Dark Pit stayed silent, it was already way to loud, bright and colorful. Pit didn't mind he cheered to the others and waved his hands.

Then the white angel jumped out of the carriage and pulled at the thick, red rope hanging from the bag. It opened in an instant and exposed the presents before all attendants. The whole Colosseum echoed with the cry's of the children, and they even drowned the Christmas music playing: "Santa Claus is Coming to Town".

"You two made it just in time~", Pit twirled around when he heard the familiar voice. He saw how Lady Palutena came over in a big, red-white dress. Instead of a cap she wore a white, light veil around her green hair. The veil was decorated with little, golden bells, jingling with every step she made.

"Lady Palutena!", Pit rushed over to his Goddess and entangled her in a big hug. In the past when he was little, he always gave her a short hug around her belly, but now he was bigger than her and swung her cheerfully through the air. The goddess didn't know exactly what to think about his behavior, but in the end she began to laugh and tapped his shoulder to tell him that he needed to let her down now.

"Slowly Pit, or I will get dizzy. Pittoo! I'm glad to see you came too. Can you move the carriage to the side?", Lady Palutena looked at the grumpy angel, while Pit let her down, and the other only growled as answer to that nickname. He would never get used to it and it was only alright if Pit called him that.

"Don't pretend that you didn't know", he only growled, then he whipped the reins and drove the carriage to the end of the tribune. A little murmur went through the crowd when the presents vanished from the middle of the tribune. But now there was enough space for the performance of the others. Lady Palutena only smiled at Dark Pits behavior, it was nothing new and everyone was used to it, even if Pit shot him a warning look.

Now the goddess walked over to the middle of the tribune and looked at her folk: "I'm glad you all came. Now you can go to Santa's carriage one after the other and get your presents. But you know, behave well and you will get what you wished for. With that I wish you a happy Christmas and let us start the feast!". Cheers drowned the music again. Then Lady Palutena left the tribune and the first actors performed their actions.

Pit run over to the carriage and joined Dark Pit on the back seats, from there they could hand over the gifts. While the first group danced on the stage, the twins greeted their first guests. Even if Dark Pit liked it or not, he was soon occupied with children too and had his first kid on his legs, talking about its good deeds and asking for the present.

In comparison to his brother, Pit enjoyed the feast to the fullest and joked around with the little children on his lap, before he gave them their presents. The gifts themselves came down from the big bag with Lady Palutena's magic and so every child got the gift it wished for.

Hours of cheerful celebration went by, and they gifted one gift after the other, while they enjoyed looking at the different performances. Some of them sung or danced, while others had comedy acts or even some theater plays. There was even one with Pit's fight against Medusa and Hades, he enjoyed and laughed about it.

But soon the time came were both Pits needed to prepare for their visit on the earth. He and Dark Pit would need to spend some more hours with work and visit towns with the carriage to wish a merry Christmas in the name of the goddess.

So both of them gave the last gifts over to the remaining angels and said their goodbye to the reveller, so that they could start their next shift.

"Then, let's move on!", Pit shouted happily and climbed on the seat in the front beside Dark Pit, who already sat there and held the reins. "I'm happy when this whole shit is over...", he grumbled, but Pit only grinned at him, causing Dark Pit to narrow his eyes.

"You can make this. We only need to fly over the towns, drop off the gifts and shout merry Christmas", Pit tilted his head and nothing could cloud his bright smile. Dark Pit only rolled with his eyes and sighed, then he whipped the reins and the reindeer set off.

Pit laughed cheerfully and hold onto his poncho and cap, the wind tugged fierce at it, it was colder and stronger now. He was so occupied in his joy and watching the people below, that he didn't notice that Pittoo let go of the reins. Then the black angel leaned over and grabbed Pit's collar, just to crash their lips again.

Pits blue eyes widened again, when he felt the other devouring his mouth. But this time he pressed his lips together, not giving Pittoo the chance to slip his tongue in. The other didn't mind, he just deepened the kiss and began to lightly nibble on Pit's bottom lip.

The white angel didn't know what to do, he was still trying to hold his clothes in place and had no option to push Dark Pit away. But right before Pittoo wanted to part the kiss, he felt Pit's lips pressing against his. Pit didn't know why he did this... but Dark Pit smirked in return.

"W-What was that?", Pit muttered after their lips parted and brushed over his own with his fingertip. Again, they were red and swollen. His cheeks had the same deep red color. Pittoo only grinned in return and grabbed the reins again to lead the reindeer down through the clouds and to the earth.

"I just refueled my energy~", he answered with an evil grin and Pit bit his bottom lip. "Still... you don't do this normally", he answered with a faint voice.

"Today is Christmas, why do you think I bear with all this shit?", Dark Pits grin got deeper and Pit could swear he saw a flicker in his eyes.

"Huh?", Pit asked with a questioning look, but Pittoo didn't answer this time, he only leaded the reindeer into a deep descent, so that Pit had all hands full with holding onto his clothes.

Soon they burst through the clouds and the earth extended beneath them, lighted by the stars and the moon. But not just the natural sources lightened the night, the towns did too. Little, flames gave off their flickering light. The humans celebrated too~

"Alright! Let's go to work", Pit welcomed the distraction and Dark Pit lead the carriage to the town. To the darker angels luck Pit was right, and they only needed to flew over the towns and let the gifts down to the humans, while wishing a merry Christmas. It still took them hours till they were done and on their way back, now it was already deep in the night.

 **OoOoO**

Dark Pit lead the carriage back to the temple, and landed it right on the spot where they left off.

"Uff, that was exhausting, but incredible", Pit leaned back and smiled at his brother. Dark Pit only let go of the reins and stretched his arms till his joints made a popping sound. "Finally finished~", he said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Yes you two, you can rest now. I will take care of the carriage, so enjoy your Christmas eve. Merry Christmas you two, I see you tomorrow morning, have a good night", they heard the voice of the goddess and how she said her goodbyes to them, and Pit could practically "feel" how she hung up.

"Merry Christmas Lady Palutena", he still answered her, even when he knew she couldn't hear them anymore. Then he jumped from the carriage and stretched his own stressed muscles. He flapped his wings and placed the poncho back on his shoulders, while Dark Pit climbed down from the carriage too.

"Uhm, Pittoo?", Pit turned around to face his brother, and their eyes met. "What?", the black angel crossed his arms and waited for Pits answer.

"i, uhm, would like to celebrate Christmas a little longer. This time not for everyone else, but for me, for us. I know it's late, but we are still awake so, uhm, I thought...", Pit stopped in his sentence and shot Pittoo a sheepish smile. To be true he wanted to spend a little bit more time on the angel party, but most of them were asleep now and the feast was over.

"Hm, I have enough of Christmas for this year... but if its just the two of us, why not?", a little smirk placed on Dark Pits lips, while he closed the space between them. Now Pit wasn't so sure of his idea anymore, but he couldn't pull out of it now.

"Then lets go in my room, if I see any more Christmas decor I need to puke", the black angel mumbled, then he suddenly grabbed Pits arm and forced him with him.

"Hey, slow down! Christmas without decoration isn't Christmas!", Pit shouted indignant, while his copy dragged him to his room. It seems like he hadn't any more to say in this matter...

But Dark Pit really stopped when he told him so and even let go of his arm. Pit looked at the darker angel while the other searched for something. Then Pittoo made his way to a golden fairy light, grabbed it and came over to Pit again. The lighter one looked at his brother a little confused, till Pittoo threw the lights at him and wrapped them around his body.

"What are you doing!?", he shouted surprised and looked down at himself, beaming like a Christmas tree...

"Christmas decoration. That's what you wanted... so come now", Pittoo growled with a smirk on his lips, then he grabbed Pits arm again and continued dragging the other to his room.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Pit mumbled, he hadn't had any other choice than follow Pittoo, till they finally reached his room. Dark Pit only opened the door and dragged Pit in, before he closed it again after he entered himself.

"Because I wanted to leave this mess behind", he gave him a late answer. Now he had Pit where he wanted him to be. The little angel only looked at him confused, before he began observing the room. Pittoo used the chance to lock the door.

"You really didn't decorate it in any way... and it's gloomy", Pit muttered while looking at the cyan walls and black wooden furniture. To be true, it wasn't really Pittoo's room, he had his own in Viridi's Palace and this room wasn't gloomy at all with the special nature look the palace had. But he had this room in Palutena's temple too, because he often slept here, just like today.

"I don't think so. A glowing Christmas angel is enough for me. After all this crap out there I just want to celebrate a little and I have everything I need for that right here", Dark Pit looked at his brother, who only shot him a confused look in return. But before the white angel could answer, Pittoo closed the space between them, grabbed his collar like before, and crushed their lips again. Pit squeaked and flailed with his arms while Pittoo devoured his mouth the third time this evening. He never grew used to the forceful way of his twin.

Pittoo moaned against Pit's lips and enjoyed the taste of the little angel. Pit felt his tongue glazing over his lips, and goosebumps forming on his arms. Like he was seeking help, Pit hold onto Dark Pits gauntlets, while the other forced him to comply with the movement of his mouth, pressing their lips harder together.

Pit tried to free himself and made some steps back, but Dark Pit used the opportunity and pushed him away, right onto the bed.

Pit's big, blue orbs rested on Pittoo, and he could see a hunger flickering in his eyes he never knew before. The darker angel looked at him like he was a piece of meat. Dark Pit had enough, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"I-I just wanted to celebrate with you, not do, uhm, such things. Whatever you are trying to do...", Pit whispered the last words, but Pittoo still heard them and his grin grew deeper. Then he leaned forward and placed his arms right and left from the sitting angel, while their faces were just inches away.

"You agreed, you knew exactly what was about to happen. How long do you think I can hold back? Till you naive idiot figure out what is going on? I know you want it too, you never push me away, even when I attack you like that. So don't think about pulling out now, it's too late for that", Dark Pit placed his hand in Pit's neck and returned the gaze of these beautiful sapphires. Pit's breath picked up, and he felt the tingling feeling in his belly. Yeah... why didn't he try to stop him?

"I, uhm, this here I, uh, I really never planned this. I just wanted to spend the evening with you, I didn't want to be alone", Pit answered faintly, but still, he didn't try to push Pittoo away.

"We are still doing that, just a little different from what you imagined. I mean, I don't want to force you in doing this with me, no matter how much I want to do it. We can start slow, but... if you agree, I will not be able to stop again. It's your choice. You can go now or stay and spend the night with me", Pittoo whispered this words against his lips and Pit gasped for air.

His gaze moved to the door, and then back to Dark Pit. He was still thinking about this, but... he already made his decision... didn't he? Not here, not now... not even before Pittoo asked him to go to his room or kissed him. No, he made his decision way before, when he asked Pittoo if he wanted to celebrate Christmas with him.

Pit knew his brother wasn't fond of all this commotion, and he still asked him. He knew that they would spend the night together, so that Pittoo could recover from all this turmoil. And he knew that there was a big chance that more would happen this night.

"I... I will stay"

 **#MA#**

Pittoo answered him, by closing the space between their lips and gave Pit a soft kiss this time. It was better like that, and Pit wrapped his arms around Dark Pit's neck before returning the kiss. He could feel his lips pressing harder against his own and how Pittoo leaned forward, pressing him back into the violet sheets. Pit gasped against Dark's lips and looked at those wonderful red eyes with uncertainty. The other studied every expression he made.

Dark Pit parted their lips and breathed against his ear: "Move up to the top of the bed".

Pit gulped, but nodded and crawled up, till he reached the headboard. There he sat against the countless black and violet pillows. Pit gave them a short glance, before he looked back at Pittoo who finally climbed onto the bed too. He already started undressing the first part of his clothes, especially his shoes, gauntlets and the scarf.

"Uhm, I-I don't know wha-", Pit started, when Pittoo closed in to him and brushed the little poncho from his shoulders. Before he could end his sentence, the other placed one finger on his lips and silenced him. Their eyes met. "No problem~ Just do what I say", he whispered against his ear, with a deep voice.

Pit nodded and took a deep breath, what did he get himself into?

Dark Pit threw the poncho on the ground, then he began to entangle the fairy lights around Pit, till he freed a piece of the chain. "Give me your hands", the black angel ordered and Pit shot him a questioned look.

"Why?", somehow he felt fidgety when he heard those words together with Pittoo's action.

"Just do it!", Pittoo shot him a sharp gaze and Pit pressed his lips together, but followed the order and held out his hands. Dark Pit gave off a satisfied grunt, before he grabbed his wrists and started to wrap the fairy light around them. "What are you doing!?", Pit gasped and his eyes widened, but it was already too late, he was bound.

"Do you trust me?", that question came out of nothing and the lighter angel blinked in surprise, then he looked at his brother and nodded.

"Uhm, yes... yes I do", he answered the question and felt Pittoo's lips back on his own. The darker angel's hands let go of his bounded ones and began to brush over his top.

Pit returned the kiss and pressed his lips against the bigger angel's. Till he felt Pittoo's tongue glazing over his bottom lip again, and asking him for access. Pit hesitated for a second, then he opened his mouth shyly and felt Dark Pit's tongue gliding inside. He gasped at the darker angel's taste, while Dark Pit moaned again, in his deep vibrating voice.

Pit soon found himself consumed by the feeling, and he started to brush his tongue against the other's, till they began a wild dance. Pit parted his lips to get some air in his system. For quite some time there was nothing more to hear in the room except for moaning and smacking lips.

They both enjoyed the taste of the other, till Pittoo opened one of the wing buttons from Pits top and let his hand glide under it. Pit gasped into the kiss, when he felt Dark Pits finger on his solid chest, wandering around over his naked flesh.

His other hand made it's way for Pit's back, where it brushed through the soft feathers and started to caress his wings. The white angel closed his eyes and indulged in the nice feeling. Pittoo's hand felt great in his feathers, especially when he began to massage the roots of his wings.

"Mh~ That... feels great", he mumbled against Dark Pit's lips and parted their kiss with that.

"I know and it will get better", the black angel breathed against his lips, before he lowered his head to place his mouth on the soft skin of Pit's neck. Pit let out a gasp when he felt Pittoo's lips on his neck and his fingers brushing over his nipple. The sensation was strange and Pit felt his hands pressing against their boundaries, but he made no sign of ripping them apart, even if he could do so.

"Ahn- what?", Pit took a sharp gasp when he felt Dark Pit biting into his neck. He could feel the pain but... somehow it felt sweet. His breath trembled when Pittoo let go, just to bite into his soft skin again some inches under the first bite, leaving a little bite-mark behind.

Pit leaned back into the pillows and opened his lips a little, while keeping his eyes closed. Dark Pit's hands and mouth didn't leave him a chance to think about what they were about to do. But suddenly his touch vanished from Pit's body and the while angel shot him a questioning look. Just to see how Dark Pit opened the last buttons of his top and freed the light, smooth skin underneath it. Pit looked down at his body and the strong muscles showing under the light of the fairy lights.

He only had some chains left over his arms and his chest. Dark Pit had used the rest to bound his wrists, but even those lay on his belly. Pit gulped when he saw how intensive Pittoo looked at him, and he could feel a chill running down his spine, when Dark Pit licked his lips.

"You're looking great~", a grin run over the darker angels lips and Pit felt his cheeks burning up. Something that let Pittoo's grin deepen. The white angel coiled a little under the other and kicked the sheets embarrassed. He was never embarrassed!

Not even when he stood naked before someone, especially in the hot spring, but when Pittoo looked at him like that he felt a whole new feeling arise. He wasn't even naked in the first place! He needed to stop thinking about that... it didn't help at all!

Dark Pit only looked at Pit's behavior with amusement and... he liked it. He lowered his head and places his lips on Pit's neck again. Earning a little gasp of the smaller angel. Pittoo's tongue painted a smile line between Pit's neck and his collarbone. He didn't stop, but made his way down to the little bud, begging him for attention.

He placed his lips around the nub and started sucking at it. Pit squeaked at the foreign feeling, but laid his head back. It felt like little electric surges flashed through his body. His hands clawed the air when he tried to hold onto something. Till he made a sharp gasp.

"Ahn! Stop biting me!", a painful sound came from his lips, but turned into a moan when he felt Dark Pit biting into his nipple and licking over it right after. It sent a chill of pleasure down his spine. Dark Pit grinned at the sight, making Pit bite his bottom lip.

The darker angel's hands glided down to the place that started to stretch the clothes a little. His tongue was still occupying Pit's nub, while his hand stroke over the border of his shorts, until it opened the little button there.

"Hm~ Pit, what do you think why this set of clothes can be so easily undressed? Even in winter~", a big grin placed on Pittoo's lips. Pit needed some seconds to understand what he meant, then his cheeks burned up into a deep scarlet color and his blue sapphires grew wide with shock and embarrassment.

"Definitely not because of what we are doing here! Lady Palutena would never design clothes for me with such a though in mind!", he shouted in indignation. But his deep red face gave him away. He didn't know himself why his clothes could be so easily undressed.

"Think what you want~", the black angel only returned with an evil smirk.

"I wi- ahn~", Pit wanted to say something in return, but only a moan left his lips, because Dark Pit grabbed the bulge in his pants. Pit could feel even more heat in his cheeks when he heard the sound he just made and bit his bottom lip in a try to not let any more of those moans out.

But it was in vain, when Dark Pit began to knead his crotch. He couldn't stop the sounds his mouth made because of the touch. Pit tried to press his legs together, so that Pittoo stopped touching him there. But this didn't stop the black angel, he just grabbed Pits colorful legs and straddled them.

"Pittoo! No! Stop it...", Pit whined and looked at his darker half with big, pleading eyes. Dark Pit only growled at the sight and let go of his legs. Then he leaned over, placed one hand on Pit's cheek and his forehead against his.

"Hey, everything is alright. You are way too pure Pit~ Even at your age... I will not do anything you don't want. But I promise, it will feel really good", he whispered against his lips, before he moved his head up, just to place a soft kiss on the white angel's forehead.

"It's your first time, you don't need to do anything but enjoy it. So lean back and relax", he whispered to him, before he backed away and their eyes met. Pit couldn't deny that this was really hot and incredible nice. It calmed him.

"I-I will try. It's just so... strange", he muttered to the black angel, then took a deep breath.

"Strange good or strange bad?", Pittoo studied Pit's expression when he asked this question.

"Uhm, strange... good?", Pit could feel his cheeks flaring red again and a smile trailed over Dark Pit's lips. Something that made Pit widen his eyes. He... had never seen him smiling like that. So soft...

"That's the right feeling Pit. Can I continue?", the darker angel brushed over his cheeks a last time, then his lighter half nodded.

Dark Pit didn't wait any longer and really continued right where he left off. His hand found the bulge in Pit's shorts, and he started to knead it with his palm. Pit screwed his eyes shut and rose his bounded hands to his mouth, just to cover it with the back of his hands.

Pittoo watched him closely and Pit's desperate tries to get his mouth shut made him hot all over. He wouldn't order him to lower his hands, he would make sure he couldn't help it~

Dark Pits hands opened the red zipper and slipped into his shorts. The white angel couldn't refrain his moans when he felt Dark Pit's hands on his hot erection. His darker half only licked his lips when he noticed that Pit didn't wear anything under his shorts.

"You little perverted angel~", he groaned and Pit shook his head furiously, but he couldn't say a thing, because Pittoo placed his hand around his member. His other hand grabbed the shorts and pulled them down a bit, freeing his erection in the process. Then he started pumping the length.

Pit threw his head back and even with his hands before his mouth he couldn't stop filling the room with pleasureful moans. Pit couldn't help and opened his legs himself now, while Dark Pit pumped his member and palmed his head.

With his other hand Pittoo yanked the shorts off Pit's leg, so that it still hung on the other's ankle. That was enough for him, Pit looked incredible sexy in nothing more than his arm-parts, gloves, socks and the bobble cap on his hair.

Pit couldn't notice this fact, he had his eyes screwed and lost his thoughts in the pleasure. It felt like a liquid flame lit inside him, growing bigger and bigger, the more Pittoo sped up his actions and pumped down harder on his erection.

Pittoo enjoyed the sweet sounds Pit made and placed his lips back on one of the little nubs. He started sucking and nibbling at it, while his other hand trailed down to Pit's midst and started massaging his balls. Causing Pit to moan louder.

The white angel could feel the flame growing bigger and slowly moving down to his center, burning everything in its way. Till he couldn't hold back any longer. Pit felt the tension in his wings and arched his back. Then he came with a loud cry on his lips: "Nyaaah~ Pittoo~"

Dark Pit could feel himself getting harder, especially when he heard how Pit cried out his name while cumming. He continued to pump his member, till Pit rode out his orgasm and grinned in amusement about the hot, milky cum dirtying his belly.

Pit's eyes were hazy with heavy-lids, and he panted exhausted, while he looked at Pittoo with half open lips. Too hot~

"Na? Didn't I say it would feel good? And I will let you feel even better~", Pittoo whispered against Pit's lips , before he stole a kiss from those sinful ones.

"Even... better?", it was hard for him to talk, his voice sounded hoarse. Dark Pit didn't answer, he grabbed Pit's bounded hands and entangled the last of the lights from his body. Then he forced Pit's arms over his head and wrapped the chains around the headboard, so that his wrists were right above his head.

Pit let out a sharp gasp when he felt that he was tied up now, his wide, blue orbs met those red rubies. But he couldn't ask Pittoo, because he already closed his lips with his own. The dark angel began to take off his tunic, while he forced Pit's lips to comply with him, leaving him distracted. He coiled out of the rest of his clothes and threw them from the bed, while he still captured those sinful lips and indulged in the sweet taste they brought~

Then he finally parted the kiss and watched with satisfaction how Pit gasped when he saw his naked form right before him. Pittoo's smirk grew deeper when he saw how Pit stared at his erected length. They were twins, but Pittoo grew taller over time, even his wings got bigger than Pit's and not just those it seemed~

"What... are you up to?", Pit asked and Pittoo lifted a brow, than he shook his head in disbelieve.

"You exactly know what I want to do little angel. Be a good boy and let me do what I want~", Pittoo growled with a grin on his face, then he placed himself right before Pit and straddled his legs again. Uncertainty filled Pit's blue eyes when Dark Pit looked up at him.

"Trust me~ An now... make sure that my fingers are nice and wet~", with those words he shoved two fingers into Pit's mouth. The white angel squeaked when he felt Pittoo's fingers intruding into his wet cavern. He hesitated for a moment, but then began to do as he was ordered and wrapped his tongue around them. He sucked and lapped at them to make sure that they were nice and wet before Pittoo pulled them out of his mouth, leaving a string of saliva behind.

"Why do I need to do this?", Pit looked at Dark Pit with confusion, before he let his eyes glance over his fingers and then back to his face. A smirk flashed over the darker angels lips.

"You really don't know how man do it? Just wait...", Pittoo couldn't surpress his grin, the white angel was way too innocent, so cute~

"Hum?", Pit didn't understand what Dark meant, but his confused look made way for a horrified one. His eyes widened in shock and the color vanished from his face, when Dark Pit placed his hand on his butt and pushed one finger inside his little entrance.

"What are you doiiiing!?", his voice was shrill, and he felt his whole body tensing up. But this didn't stop Dark Pit, he pressed his finger deeper into Pit. The champion squeaked at the unfamiliar feeling, when Pittoo's finger moved around.

"You said it would feel even better, but this is terrible!", Pit shouted furious and this time he fought against his boundaries and kicked with his legs towards Dark Pit. He wanted him to remove his finger in an instant!

"Hey! Stop that Pit! Just be a little patient, it will get better soon. The preparation takes a little longer, but believe me it's better when I do it like that", Pittoo growled at him and got a hold of his legs. But at least he stopped the motion of his finger inside the little angel. Pit bite his bottom lip when he heard his words and looked at him in plea.

"But it feels really bad...", he whined and made some pathetic noises, when Pittoo started to move his finger again. Dark Pit leaned over and placed a little kiss on his lips, they needed to be patient... both of them.

"Just at the beginning, be patient. It will get better", he breathed against Pit's lips, then he stole them again. He moved his finger a little more and pressed deeper in the same time, and felt the white angel gasping against his lips.

It took some time, till Pit began to relax again and returned the kiss. Pittoo knew it was time to enter a second one, so he pressed both fingers into his little angel. Pit tensed up in an instant and bit down hard on Dark Pits lips. Causing the skin to break and drops of blood rose from the wound.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop biting me!", the black angel growled and backed away from Pit's lips. But he only earned a growl from his lighter half.

"It was just getting better and now you made it worse!", he growled at his darker brother and glowered at him. Slowly he seemed to lose his patience and Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare roll you- aaah!", Pit wanted to snap at Pittoo, when the dark angel started to shove his fingers the whole way in. Showing him that he was still the one holding the whip or in this case, his little ass.

"Nggh! W-Why did you do that!?", Pit squeaked in pain and felt tears forming in his eyes. Dark Pit only looked at him furious, before he snapped: " I try to be slow and careful. You see how it feels if I lose my temper. So stop bitching around or I will speed up the process! It's not my fault it takes you so long to get used to it!".

"But it's not my fault either! A...and don't speed it up, it hurts like hell", he panted and his voice cracked while he tried to swallow down the tears. Now Pittoo was the one biting his bottom lip, it was already bleeding enough, but he felt guilty.

"Alright, alright... I will try to slow down again and if you can't get used to it I will stop...", Dark Pit muttered dissatisfied. He definitely didn't want to stop now. Damn! The only thing he wanted to do was shoving his thick cock up this tight ass. But he would never force him, no matter how much he wanted to do it.

Pit shook his head: "No... you don't need to stop. I, uhm, I will manage this somehow...". They made it that far, he didn't want to stop either, even if that obstacle occurred.

"Okay...", Dark Pit agreed, leaned forward and kissed away the little tears in the corner of Pit's eyes. Then he began moving his fingers again, this time he made sure to be slow and gentle. Pit let out some pained noises, but this time he didn't stop his brother. He clenched his hands to fists and wished he could hug his twin, or at least hold onto something.

But Dark Pit didn't do him this favor, but at least he grabbed his scarf, lying beside them, and pressed it in Pit's clenched fists, before he wrapped the other end around the headboard. Pit grabbed it and at least he had something to hold on to now, while Dark Pit began to move his fingers faster.

"Uuhn, I...it get's better, slowly...", Pit mumbled after a little while and his pathetic noises mixed with faint moans. Dark Pit nodded and straddled Pit's hips a little more with his other hand. Then he began to scissor his little angel and stretched him out more. Pit's voice got a little more painful at first, but when Pittoo grabbed his soft member with his free hand and kneaded it, the moans grew louder and much sweeter~

"Better?", a grin sneaked up on Pittoo's lips, because he could already hear the answer from Pit's noises.

"J-je-ah~", the white angel closed his eyes and felt the heat returning to his cheeks. It really felt way better now~ He should have done this since the beginning, Pittoo's hand on his member was a nice distraction.

"Great~ Just a little more..", Dark Pit couldn't wait any longer, this already took way longer then he thought it would. Dark Pit let go of Pit's cock, just to dip the fingers in his cum that was still on his belly and let the liquid drip on Pit's little ass. Then he removed his fingers from inside him, just to push them all the way in again, coating his walls with his own cum. He moved his fingers around till he felt that Pit loosened up and his moans grew louder.

Then he pushed a third finger inside, causing the white angel to gasp again. But this time it was alright, it didn't hurt as much, and he held onto the scarf when Pittoo began to stretch him out for real. It didn't take him long this time and when he began to moan and pant again, Dark Pit pulled his fingers out. Pit opened his eyes and looked at the other in confusion.

"Now it's my turn~", with those words the dark angel positioned himself over Pit's chest and hold his erection into his face. Pit's eyes widened a little and his cheeks burned up at the sight.

"W...what should I do?", Pit's voice was high-pitched, and he looked at Dark Pit. The champion flashed scarlet from one ear to the other. What a cute face~

"What do you think? You are supposed to suck me. Make sure you make it nice and wet, I don't have any lube here. Just think about it being ice cream or something", this was the easiest way to explain it to someone like Pit. But he still looked at him with big, blue lakes.

"Uhm, i-is this really needed?", he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. Touching it would be one thing, but taking it into his mouth? He couldn't believe that this was enjoyable, for him.

"Believe me, it's better like that. If I fuck you without any lube it will hurt like hell", Pittoo only answered straight forward. Pit's eyes widened again.

"You want to, uhm, really, uh, enter in me with that?", his voice was faint and Dark Pit sighed. Slowly he grew tired of his naivety.

"Really. You should know how to have sex. For man it is the same, just that we enter in the butt. So stop asking those stupid questions", Pittoo growled at him and rolled his eyes. Pit bit down on his bottom lip in a pouting manner.

"How should I know? I know how to have intercourse... but I never thought about how man do it", he muttered sulkily. What was wrong in being a good, little angel? Not thinking about such things.

"Now you know... so? Shall I wait for better weather?", slowly Pittoo grew irritated, but even Pit could understand why. So he jumped over his shadow and opened his mouth, so that Pittoo could push his member inside. Pit heard his deep moan when he entered the wet cavern, and began to lap his tongue around the tip. The taste was weird, but he needed to get used to it, there was no other choice, he was at Pittoo's mercy right now. He sucked at the tip and lapped his tongue around Dark Pits length, while the other started trusting.

A dark moan released from the darker angels lips when he pushed himself further in. Pit opened his mouth wider and wrapped his lips around Pittoo's shaft. The Champion closed his eyes and took him as far as he could, what was far enough for his first time. Dark Pit didn't just shove his length in and fucked his mouth without a second thought, he tried to stay gentle, even if he wanted to move faster.

When Pittoo was sure it was enough, and he couldn't force himself to held back any longer, he pulled out of Pit's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva and hot precum behind. The white angel licked over his lips and smacked them to relax his jaw again.

Pittoo couldn't hold back any longer and positioned himself right before Pit's little entrance. He felt the little angel tensing up and leaned forward to steal his lips in a soft kiss. Then he pressed his tip against his butt, teasing him a little, but nothing more, while he distracted him with soft kisses and nibbling on his lips. His hands trailed down to Pit's member and began to knead him. He could feel how he got harder in his hands and the little angel moaned against his lips.

Dark Pit waited just a little more, till Pit relaxed again, then he put one hand to his hips and slowly pushed himself in with a deep moan.

Pit's eyes widened when he felt Dark Pit enter deeper inside him, spreading him apart in the process. A silent cry went over his lips and his fingers clawed the scarf. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but Pittoo pecked them away again.

"That,ngaah, hurts!", he cried with a high-pitched voice. Pit felt himself tensing up again, but Dark Pit only stopped when he was all the way in. Pit panted painful and his lips bled a little because he bit himself.

"Everything is alright Pit. Say when it gets better and I can move. Look, now we are one again", Pittoo breathed against Pit's lips, before he entangled him into a kiss. Then he leaned back a little and let Pit see what he meant, grinning at the sight of those scarlet cheeks and the embarrassed look on his cringed features. He wanted nothing more than pounding into him like crazy, but he needed to be patient.

"W-We are really one...", Pit mumbled and let his darker half stole another kiss from those sweet, red lips. He liked the little distraction. Pittoo waited a little and after some time Pit told him he was alright, then the darker angel began to move again.

"Nggh, does it always hurt like that?", Pit whined when he felt his walls expanding again, while Pittoo pulled himself out, just to push all the way in again. It wasn't as bad the first time, but it still hurt. Pit concentrated on getting air in his system, while Dark Pit repeated his actions some more times, still going slow and gentle.

"Maybe the first time hurts a little more because you aren't used to it. But a little pain will always be there, but only at the beginning. It will get better after some time", he assured him and began to knead Pit's member again, it got softer because of the pain. Pit panted and made some pathetic noises every time Dark Pit trusted into him, but after some time it got better and more pleasurable.

His moans were less painful and more sensual. This motivated the black angel to move faster. A deep, dark moan came out of his mouth and soon Pit joined him with his voice.

The white angel rested his head back into the pillows again ans spread his legs some more, while Pittoo pushed faster and deeper inside him. The pain was gone and a strange feeling rose in his belly. Like little electrical pulses it lit every part in his body and made him more sensitive to everything going on. It felt like he was about to get on fire.

His whimpers vanished and made place for lustful moans, getting louder the faster and harder Dark Pit trusted into him. The dark and deep sounds Pittoo made where incredible and made his belly tingle, letting him feel hot all over.

Dark Pit removed his hand from Pit's erection and placed it on the other side of his hips, so that he could rock into him more. He could feel the heat boiling up in him too, Pit felt incredible~

He was so warm and tight around his length and those loud moans made him crazy. He couldn't hold back any longer and picked up the speed, trusting into his little angel without any mercy. His dark cyan colored wings spread over them both, and he glowered over Pit like an eagle over his prey, studying his face full of pleasure. Pit's cheeks were red, his eyes hazy and his lips parted to let out those loud and sweet moans. He enjoyed it just as much as him~

Pit thirsted for every swift thrust and when Pittoo glowered over him like that, he hit a certain sweet point that made his mind go blank. Pit threw his head into the pillows and arched his back, while his moans got even louder till he almost cried out in pleasure. He never knew he could make sounds like that, but it felt so incredible!

Pittoo growled when he saw Pit coiling under him like that and crying in ecstasy. His nails dug into his skin while he fucked him merciless and positioned himself, so he could hit this spot every time he pushed his erection in. It didn't take long until Pit cried out even louder and came over himself again, a second time. His white wings flapped even while their owner lay on them.

Dark Pit moaned too, when he felt Pit tighten around him. Every move was incredible, and he still trusted into him in a swift motion, till he felt the white angel tightening up even more.

"Pittoo! I-I, nyaah~, I-I can't! No more!", he didn't have any time to rest, and he panted violently while his partner didn't show any sign of slowing down. Pit laid his head back and screwed his eyes. He could feel Dark Pit twitching in him and then after some more, fierce trusts he finally came with a loud and dark moan.

Pit let out a gasp when he felt his walls filling up even more with Pittoo's hot liquid. His breath was heavy, and he squeaked when Dark Pit pulled himself out. He could feel the cum running out of him, it was a strange feeling. Even the darker angel panted heavy and needed some seconds to rest, until he leaned over Pit and finally released him from his boundaries. He untied the chain from the bed and freed his wrists, a red streak flashed on them.

Pit almost collapsed when he freed him and lowered his arms. Dark Pit wrapped his arms around the exhausted angel and pressed him against his chest. He lay down with Pit in his arms and began to caress his back, brushing his fingers through those soft, white feathers. Pit only looked at him tired, but satisfied, before he cuddled up to him.

He could feel the darker angel putting the blankets around them. They were still dirty, but they didn't have the strength to stand up and clean themselves or coil out of the remaining clothes. They would need to do it tomorrow.

"Merry Christmas Pit~", Dark Pit breathed against the lips of his little angel and entangled him into a soft kiss. Pit returned the kiss and smiled at his partner.

"Merry Christmas to you too Pittoo", he answered with a soft smile on his lips, then Dark Pit turned off the light, and they both fell to sleep immediately.


End file.
